Voldemort As He Was
by Daramyth
Summary: What was Voldemort like as a child? Did he had any girlfriends? Did he find true love? Please R/R!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story. Most were invented by J. K. Rowling, but some were always made up by me.  
  
OBS: This story will also appear at Mrs. S. Snape's user. We wrote this fan fiction together.  
  
ENJOY! 


	2. Part I

Part I  
  
Voldemort was a very strange child, when he was little. He grew up with a horrible childhood, because of his father, who left his mother when she told him that she was a witch.  
  
It was hard for Voldmort - at that time, he was known as Romeo Riddle - to love his father, since he hated wizardry.  
  
Therefore, Voldemort ran away when he was nine to his Granny.  
  
His grandmother was a very nice, old lady. Unfortunately she died nearly a year, by a kick in her head by a horse. It was terrible traumatic for little Voldie. Even though Granny had passed away, he continued to run her farm, taking care of all the chores. Yes, Voldie was a good little boy… Until the society found him and placed him on a children's home.  
  
It was about that time, when little Voldie discovered, that he, was a wizard. All his life, he had experienced some very odd things that just didn't add up. Like the one time; he had made a pig fly.  
  
Anyway, little Voldie kept his new knowledge all to himself. How he found out - no one knew…  
  
Voldemort got smart at lying and manipulating, because he hated the adults at the children's home.  
  
But then - one special day - little Voldie received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sent with an owl. Oh boy, he was excited! He was to start at a magic-school the first of September!  
  
And you all know the procedure… He went to school; bla, bla, bla… Went mad; bla, bla, bla… Tried to kill Harry several times, but failed; bla, bla, bla.  
  
But on his 5th year, he met a girl, named Adelaide. She was a Ravenclaw-student, he had somehow, never met before.  
  
We have re-created this little "scene" with them, that had happened when they first met;  
  
At the library: Romeo/Voldemort bumps into Adelaide.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Adelaide apologized.  
  
"Yes, you better!" He replied angrily, but smiled when he raised his head and met her gaze. She was beautiful; her shining teeth, her bright sparkling blue eyes, her long, silky, brown hair; everything.  
  
"Excuse me, but who kicked your cat this morning?" She asked huffily.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't have a cat!"  
  
Adelaide eyed him suspiciously from under her brow. This boy is strange, she thought. Very strange. She raised a hand in the air and held it up before him, saying; "Buzz off, fairy-boy!" And then she walked past him, leaving him staring at her, open-mouthed.  
  
Romeo went to his classes, where he for the first didn't pay attention to the teacher. His mind was somewhere else… someone else…  
  
After that, he went to his room, where he studied. Then, he went to dinner.  
  
As he steps into the Great Hall, he noticed that he was one of the first. Actually, he was the first. He loved it when there was no one else here… Think about it; the Great Hall… All to himself… He couldn't resist:  
  
"O, sole mio..!" He sang. Loudly.  
  
Suddenly, he could hear someone clapping behind him. He turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a true beauty. The girl he had bumped into earlier that day.  
  
"Bravo! I didn't know that such a talent. With a little practice, you be good." She smiled and then continued, "But you might have to work some on the high tones."  
  
Romeo went red like a tomato. He was so embarrassed! He didn't have time to respond, because now, students came flooding in from the doors.  
  
The girl disappeared into the crowd.  
  
After dinner.  
  
Romeo went outside to get a smoke.  
  
"Ah…" He sighed, as he inhaled.  
  
"You know, that stuff ain't good for your health."  
  
Romeo looked around and saw the beautiful girl.  
  
"What are doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I needed some fresh air. What about you?"  
  
Romeo held up the cigarette.  
  
"Oh." Was her only response.  
  
"So…" Romeo started, "What house are you from? Ravenclaw… They are such suckers."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, your highness. Actually yes, I am from Ravenclaw. And quite proud of it, I must add. I take it your from… Slytherin? They are so ugly." She replied.  
  
"NEVER -" he thundered, "INSULT - SLYTHERIN - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"  
  
"Okay, chill, feather-boy." She said coolly.  
  
"I will… If you stop insulting Slytherin."  
  
"Whatever." She started to walk away, but Romeo had taken a firm grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Stay. I want to know your name. What is it?"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Come on, just tell me."  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, considering her options. She could knock him down easily, if it came to it. He was no big boy - rather skinny actually - and she had, after all, grown up among goats.  
  
"Alright, mate. My name is Adelaide, Adelaide McGoat. I'm pleased to meet you" she extended her hand for him to take.  
  
He took it politely, and said; "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Riddle. Romeo Riddle."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, before turning around.  
  
"Where are you going?" A desperate Romeo asked. There was something about this girl… He had never felt this way before… Well, except for that one time with that horse at Granny's.  
  
"To my room." She said, turning around, "Wanna join me?" She winked at him.  
  
"Uh… Um… Yes!"  
  
"Too bad for you. It was only a joke. Ha ha!"  
  
Romeo fumed! Once again, she had embarrassed him beyond reason!  
  
"Well, goodnight, Rommie." Adelaide laughed and ran away.  
  
"Goodnight." He muttered sourly.  
  
The next morning, 5 o'clock.  
  
  
Romeo went out of bed, because he couldn't sleep. He had had that awkward dream about those damn pigs again! Soon, he would have to go to therapy because they wouldn't leave him alone… He would wake up in the middle of the night, grunting like a pig.  
  
He opened the window and looked out; it was the most beautiful sight you could ever imagine… But Romeo told us that we should leave this part out, so we did. Sorry!  
  
Romeo walked into the bathroom and discarded all of his clothes. He had just taken of his last sock, when Prof. Binns walked in, through the wall.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Wrong way! All walls look the same!" The professor mumbled and disappeared through another wall.  
  
Romeo giggled. That nutty professor! 


	3. Part II

Part II  
  
After showering, he got dressed, waited until it was time for breakfast. He went down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hiya, pal!" Romeo heard someone say to him. He turned around. It was that big lug, Rubeus Hagrid.   
"What do you want, fatty?" Romeo asked sourly.  
  
"Oh, nuthin' important… Just wanted to say hi… Sorry."  
  
"Well, you did, so good-bye!" Romeo smiled.  
  
"Alrighty almighty…" Rubeus said.  
  
Romeo turned his back at Rubeus, to eat, when someone said;  
  
"Hello! How could you treat Ruby like this?" Romeo instantly recognized the voice as Adelaide's.  
  
"You again, huh?" Romeo said.  
  
"Yes, me!" Adelaide said, "And you, Mr. Elf," she looked deeply into Romeo's eyes, "you will apologize to Ruby right, right now!"  
  
"Ruby?" Romeo asked amused.  
  
Rubeus ears went red.  
  
"I told you not to call me that in public…" Rubeus mumbled.  
  
"It's my nickname for him. Now, apologize!" Adelaide ordered.  
  
"I won't!" Romeo was stubborn. A few students had turned their attention to them. It wasn't normal to see a Ravenclaw student over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, yes you will!" Adelaide put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I will turn you into a frog!" Adelaide shouted and a few students laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Prof. Dumbledore came over.  
  
"SILENCE!" He roared. Everyone went mute, "Now, eat, my children."  
  
And they did.  
  
After breakfast, Romeo was just about to go to his classes, when Dumbledore spoke;  
  
"All prefects are to stay here. Further information is to come."  
  
So, Romeo stayed, while almost every other students left. He looked. He had never had much contact with the three other prefects.  
  
Blimey, bloody, blasted hell! It was her - Adelaide! She was the prefect from Ravenclaw. And then their gazes met. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, demon-boy." She smiled.  
  
"Will you shut up for a change?" Romeo muttered.  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"I should have known. What is your problem anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She battered her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"Your friends with that… With that… What do they call them nowadays?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"That thing. The child. Ruby, as you called him." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, him. There's nothing wrong with him."  
  
"Yes, there is. Can't you see that he is a freak? He's only here at his first year, and he is already taller than we are. And fatter."  
  
"Don't call him fat! He just got big bones…"  
  
"Oh, please, miss Wonderbra."  
  
Before Romeo could duck, Adelaide kicked him his stomach, causing him to fly five meters backwards.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Romeo asked, as he rubbed his sore stomach. It was a very hard kick.  
  
"I've been practicing kickboxing since I could walk. I could always knock down my parents."  
  
"YOU COULD KNOCK DOWN YOUR PARENTS??" Romeo asked.  
  
"Yes, that wasn't very hard. My parents were goats."  
  
"Goats?"  
  
Before she could answer his question, they were once again interrupted by a teacher. It was Prof. Sybil Trelawney.  
  
"Chit-chatting, are you?" she asked them, "Why don't you let me take a look at your hand, young boy." She took a hold on Romeo's hand, before he answer. "Oohh… Interesting, my friend… Very interesting, indeed… I see a lot of talent. You have a long lifeline. I can see that you have a good heart. I see lots of kindness and goodness coming from you in the future years."  
  
Romeo smiled. If only she knew…  
  
Sybil continued; "I see a child. Are you pregnant?"  
  
Romeo shook his head. He wasn't pregnant… He couldn't be! He wasn't ready for that yet!  
  
"Then it must be someone else. He is very important to you… Ah, I see why he will mean so much to you now. He will a close friend to you. But not now. He isn't born yet… You will have to wait, my dear."  
  
"What does he look like? Like me?" Adelaide broke in.  
  
"He has brown, almost black hair. Green eyes… And he wears glasses." She looks closer on his hand and says; "He has a tattoo in his head. It's a little blurry at the moment, but I think it has the shape of a lightning." 


	4. Part III

Part III  
  
Romeo looked strangely at Prof. Trelawney. There were lots of weird professors at Hogwarts, but none of them could even compare to this one. Sybil stubbornly claimed that she had powers to predict the future. But no one believed anyway.  
  
"Ah, Sybil." Dumbledore smiled friendly, "I see that you have had a talk with some of the prefects. Did you tell them why they are here?"  
  
Prof. Trelawney shook her head, saying; "I left the honour to you, my fair man. Tell them, will you? We don't want to keep them in suspense much longer, do we now?" Prof. Trelawney answered.  
  
"No, we don't. Come with me, my children." Dumbledore said and walked out the door. All of the prefects followed and so did Prof. Trelawney.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they are taking us?" asked Adelaide as they walked down a creaky hallway.  
  
"Nope." Romeo simply answered.  
  
"You're on your fifth yeah, right?" Adelaide asked Romeo.  
  
"Yeah. And you?"  
  
"The same. It's a wonder that we haven't met before."  
  
"Maybe it's faith."  
  
"Excuse me?" Adelaide said. What did he mean by that?  
  
"Faith. Maybe we weren't suppose to meet at all, but our meetings have just been an error. I know that I would have been better off without knowing you."  
  
"Want me to manhandle you again, huh?"  
  
"NO!" Romeo said scared, instinctively folding his arms across his stomach.  
  
"Then stop offending me." Adelaide said, "I'm actually a nice person."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"If you believe that yourself, then I guess it's okay."  
  
"Listen up, skinny, I'm in no mood for your insulting. I will be fine without them, thank you very much."  
  
"No, you listen up, goatie, if you don't want me insulting you, then you should really mind your own business." Romeo said harshly. Adelaide was getting on his nerves. He didn't like her. At all.  
  
"Don't make fun of me and my goat family. I know all about your childhood!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"As the matter a fact; yes, I do. I know that you left you father, spend a year with your granny and then grew up among pigs and horses!"  
  
"And? I happen to enjoy pigs' company. So, I guess that I should enjoy yours, too -" He broke off when he received a hard slap across the left side of his head.  
  
"Don't ever call me a pig again, froggie!"  
  
"THEN - FOR THE LAST TIME- LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm through with you missy! You have hurt me for the last time!" Romeo screamed and began crying. He feel down on his knees and burrowed his face in his hands.  
  
"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked. 


End file.
